Gas turbine engines are generally used in a wide range of applications, such as aircraft engines and auxiliary power units. In a gas turbine engine, air is compressed in a compressor, and mixed with fuel and ignited in a combustor to generate hot combustion gases, which flow downstream into a turbine section for energy extraction. The combustor typically includes radially spaced apart inner and outer liners. The inner and outer liners generally define an annular combustion chamber between the compressor and the turbine.
Due to the high temperatures in many gas turbine engine applications, it is desirable to regulate the operating temperature of certain engine components, particularly those within the mainstream hot gas flow path in order to prevent overheating and potential mechanical issues attributable thereto. As such, it is desirable to cool the combustor components, such as the combustor liners, to prevent or reduce adverse impact and extend useful life. Mechanisms for cooling combustor components include effusion cooling techniques. However, given the high temperature of engine operation, cooling remains a challenge.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide combustors with improved cooling. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.